


Party on the Bayou

by Staal_22 (stahl_021801), stahl_021801



Category: JAG, NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/Staal_22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/stahl_021801
Summary: Mardi Gras gone wrong. NCIS Agents having fun in the Big Easy. Three of them where already coupled prior leaving DC and LA. This is their stories of how they mad the next step. Will they regret it in the morning? Time will tell to the answer of this question.More to come in this chapter.Posted too soon. Will have chapter one finished this week followed by chapter two.





	1. Bayou party

Dwyane Pride was the happiest man in the bayou right this moment. Christopher LaSalle was about to become Dwayne Pride’s husband. The two men had the biggest grins on their faces as the mayor starts to do the wedding ceremony of Christopher LaSalle and Dwyane Pride.

 

”Dearly beloved, we are gathered here tonight in front of family and friends to be witnesses to the beauty of love, friendship, and partnership to the fullest with Dwayne Pride and Christopher LaSalle in holy matrimony. At this time, is there anyone here that would not want to see these two men to embark on this journey of happiness with one another, speak now,” says the mayor. She paused to see if anyone had been standing to talk, but no one stood up.

 

“Moving on. Christopher and Dwayne have decided to right their own vows,” says the mayor as she points to Christopher.

 

 

 

”I have known Dwayne for about 8 years now. The first time I laid eyes on the man, I thought that I would be here with him one day. That one day has now come for us King. I love you and always will. I know that this will be a learning curve for us but I am willing to work on this curve. Dwayne Pride, you have made me the happiest man in the world today by making me your husband. I love you,” says Christopher.

 

“Chris, you have been the best thing in my life besides my daughter, Laurel. I loved you the first night I saw you. I was working undercover when I saw the handsome man walk into my life 8 years ago and never had turned back for anything. Christopher, I am happy that you said yes, when I asked you to marry me. With love and lots of luck, we will get through this journey that we are embarking on with each other,” says Dwayne. 

 

 

 

“Friends and family, do pledge to promote the happiness of these two men that are pledging their undying love to each other on their wedding day? If yes, then answer ‘We will,’” says the mayor.

 

"We Will!" yells the group.

 

"With these rings that you have picked for each other, this shows to the world the love and commitment that these two men show to each other everyday both at work and at home. With this ring I thee wed," says the mayor.

 

"With this ring I thee wed Dwayne Pride, my bestfriend and lover," says Christopher.

 

"With this ring I thee wed my bestfriend and lover. You complete me and make me a better man, Christopher LaSalle-Pride," says Dwayne.

 

"With the power invested to me by the state of Louisiana, I pronounce you, Husband and Husband. You may kiss you husband," says the Mayor. Dwayne pulls Christopher by his neck into a deep and passionate kiss that had everyone cheering.

 

"I present to you for the first time in public, Dwayne Pride-LaSalle and Christopher LaSalle-Pride," says the Mayor.  Dwayne pulls away from Christopher and grabs his hand as they walk back down the aisle. Dwayne looked and saw Gibbs grinning like a fool.

 

"Your next," mouths Pride. That is when Gibbs noticed Tony down on one knee with a small box.

 

"Tony?" asked Gibbs. "Make me as happy as Pride and LaSalle by marrying me?" asked Tony.

 

"I will, Anthony," says Gibbs as he stares down at the man that he loves. Tony opens the box and pulls out the ring for Jethro.

 

"I love it, Tony. The Shield of NCIS and the Marine Corps Logo. Thank you," says Gibbs as he sees Tony sliding the ring onto his finger. Gibbs grabs Tony's hand and pulls him up to kiss him.

 

 

 

Tony and Gibbs head out to the reception to see Callen and Deeks kissing in the corner of the room. "I like that idea," says Tony as he grabs Gibbs' neck and dips him for a kiss. Pride starts to laugh at the sight.

 

"Must be good news," says Christopher.

 

"Gibbs is now engaged," says Dwayne.

 

"Wow. I thought I would never see that in my lifetime," says Christopher.

 

"Same here," says Dwayne as the two men kissed again. Christopher grabs Dwayne's neck and pulls him closer so he could steal a kiss from his husband.

 

"I love you Dwayne," says Christopher.

 

"My heart has belonged to you since I first saw you, Christopher LaSalle-Pride," says Dwayne.

 

 

 

The two men walked over to Deeks and Callen to see what was going on. "No tonsil hockey please," says Dwayne.

 

"Sorry about that Dwayne. Congrats on this guys. I am happy to see that the agency is okay with this. I know that It will be interesting at the PD when I head back as an engaged man," says Deeks.

 

“An engaged man?” asked Callen.

 

“G, will you marry me?” asked Marty.

 

“Yes I will sunshine,” says Callen as he pulls Marty in for a kiss.

 

 

 

The respective groups of agents made their way up to Pride and LaSalle to congratulate them on a wonderful night. “You found a good man in him Pride. Take care of him and always hear him out,” says Gibbs.

 

“Thanks brother,” says Dwayne as he pulls in Gibbs for a hug.

 

“Congratulations by the way,” whispers Pride.

 

“Thanks,” says Gibbs with a shit eating grin.

 

“Making Gibbs an honest man I see, Tony,” says Christopher.

 

“I am. He makes me feel like how you guys look. I can’t wait for this day for us,” says Tony.

 

“We will be there for you both,” says Christopher as the two men hug.

 

"Did we miss the party?" asked Loretta.

 

"It's about to pick up with you here now Loretta," says Dwayne. Tammy walks over to the happy couple with her arm wrapped around Percy's waist.

 

"Stop the presses! When did this happen between the two of you?" asked Pride.

 

"Three weeks ago, Pride," says Sonjia.

 

“That would have been our last stake out," says Christopher.

"Your right country mouse," says Percy with a smile and peck on his cheek. The teams danced and drank the night away.

 

* * *

 

 

 

As the night was ending, Gibbs and Tony, made an early exit back to there hotel room. "Are you okay?" asked Tony.

 

"I haven't been this drunk in awhile, Tony. My thinking might be a little fuzzy but not my feelings towards you," says Gibbs as he drops to his knees and takes to disrobing Tony of his pants and boxers.

 

"Gibbs!!" yells Tony as Jethro starts to lick and suck on Tony's balls and cock. It was the first time in a long that Gibbs was this hungry for sex. Gibbs looks up at his _ **fiance**_ with a shit eating grin around Tony's cock.

 

"Gibbs?!?! More, please more! Fuck me,please," says Tony as he is pushing down and holding Gibbs' head down as he cums for Jethro.

 

"That was the best blow job that I have had in a very long time boss," says Tony. Gibbs looks at him and bites the inside of his thigh. Tony yelps in surprise.

 

"No boss talk during sex," says Gibbs in a very low growl.

 

"Okay Jethro!!!" yells Tony as he feels his hole getting teased and stretched by Gibbs.

 

"It's okay baby. It will be good for you, like it will be for me. Lay back and enjoy the fuck fest," says Jethro. Tony looks at his boss and soon to be husband with a typical Dinozzo grin when he is on the verge of doing something that is naughty.

 

"Let me ride you all night long," says Tony.

 

"But I get a turn at that beautifully tasty cock that I just sucked," says Gibbs.

 

 

 

Tony relaxed and felt the fingers going in and out, each time a little fast than the last time. Tony started to fuck Gibbs' finger, Gibbs took that as his cue to disrobe and pull out his impressively large cock. Tony forgot about how big it was until he saw it just hanging there for them to see. "Baby, relax," whispers Gibbs as he slides down Tony's body to line up with his cock with his hole.

 

"Please, so empty right now. Need your cock, Leroy," says Tony as he takes a breathe in as he could feel the tip of Gibbs' cock starting to enter his body.

 

"OH GOD!!!!! So tight, so good, so horny," says Gibbs. He stays there for two minutes to let Tony get used to the feeling again and then starts to move slowly.

 

"Faster Leroy, my god faster," says Tony. Gibbs took those words to heart and stepped up his pace. It took Gibbs about 10 minutes before the two men started to cum together. Tony was nibbling on Leroy's nipples when they both cummed together. It was the thing that sent Leroy over the edge.

 

"YES!!! OH GOD YES!!!" yells Tony as he shoots cum on to his chest. Gibbs leans down and starts to lick up the sweet and salty taste of his lover. Tony grabs Gibbs' cock and starts to pull it out. "Let me take you now, Jethro," says Tony.

 

"Please suck my cock, Tony. I have been wanting you to do that to me each time we go to a crime scene," says Gibbs.

 

"OH...MY....GOD!!! I will definitely take you up on that someday Gibbs. I am happy to suck you off," says Tony as he kneels down in front of Gibbs. Jethro has taken off his shirt to reveal a very chiseled set of abs that the older agent has been hiding under his button down polos and long sleeved shirts. Tony's hands decide to map out the fastest route to Jethro's large cock.

 

 

 

Tony reaches up to the belt that was holding Leroy's dress pants up and undoes it. Tony moves closer to the zipper and uses his teeth to start to lower down Leroy's pants. Gibbs could feel himself get harder as Tony's breathe was getting closer and closer to his cock and balls. Tony slides his hand down the front of Jethro's pants to find out that the sly Marine was commando. "Really? Commando?" asked Tony.

 

"Yup. Easier access for you and less articles of clothing to repack in the morning," says Gibbs. Tony starts to move his hand up and down the shaft of Leroy's cock. Gibbs starts to moan just a little as Tony starts with his mouth on Gibbs' cock. Tony works his mouth all the way down to the base of the cock and back up halfway.

 

"So close baby," says Gibbs as he throws his head back onto the pillow as he feels the build up in his body again as he is close to cumming again. Tony moves faster and faster.

 

"Please fuck me!!! Make me cum again," says Gibbs. Tony listened to his boss and had him yelling as the two men climaxed. Gibbs looked up into Tony’ Eyes and saw bliss staring back at him. “I love you,” says both each man to the other.

 

* * *

 

 

Callen and Marty walked back to there hotel room. They noticed that the screams were coming from Gibbs and DiNozzo’s room. “I need you now!” whispers Marty as he slips his hand into the front of Callen’s pants and gives Callen’s cock a tug.

 

“Take me now,” says Callen. Marty opens the door to their room and pulls Callen closer to him for a kiss.

 

“Take me,” whispers Marty.

 

“Come here babe,”says Callen as he starts to lift up Deeks’ shirt. He starts to run his hands down to G’s cock to feel it throbbing through his jeans.

 

"Please!!!!" yells Callen as Deeks finds Callen's asshole. Marty starts to massage at Callen's balls.

 

"Cum for me baby," says Deeks as he starts to move faster during his thrusting of his cock into Callen's beautiful abused hole. G leans his head back as Deeks gives Callen one final thrust before cumming in his fiancé and let’s out the most animalistic groan as the two men cummed. Callen gets up and starts to suck on Marty’s nipples before working his way down to Deeks’ cock. Deek's pulled out and dropped on to his knees to give Callen's forgotten cock some needed attention. Marty licks the underside of the cock all the way to the tip of the cock. Callen flings his head back as Deeks starts to hurry up the pace and lets out a yell that should come from a person.

 

"MARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH FUCK.......... MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" says Callen.

 

"Was it good for you baby?" asked Deeks as cum was dripping down his face.

 

”Hurry!!!!!!” yells Deeks. Callen took that to heart as he started to move more south of the beltline. Callen opened up his fiancé’s pants and noticed that he was dripping with slick. Callen started for his partner’s cock by suck the perfectly round balls and sack. Callen’s hands were working there way up to the tip of Deeks' cock. Marty whimpers as his cock is taken into G’s mouth. “Ahahahaha!!!!!!” yells Marty as he feels his body tense up for the climax. Callen moves faster as he feels Marty starting to buck up into his mouth before cumming.

 

“Best one yet!!!!” Yells Deeks as he cums in Callen’s mouth.

 

“Glad you liked it,” says G with a wild look in his eyes. G pulls Marty up on to the bed and grabs the lube.

 

"Open up," says Callen. Deeks spreads his Legs open for Callen to enter his already stretched hole, thanks to a butt plug that was the same size as Callen's cock.

 

"It's time for this thing to come out and for me to fuck you senseless," says Callen. Marty looks up at Callen and smiles with a cheshire cat grin on his face as Callen entered the Detective.

 

"OH GOD!!!!!!! MOVE CALLEN, PLEASE MOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yells Deeks. Callen sped up the thrusting and the nipple biting on Marty.

 

“I love you, Deeks,” says Callen.

 

“Love you too, CALLEN!!!” yells Deeks as her cums followed by Callen. The two men collapse on to the bed for some well deserved rest.

 

“My ass thanks you,” says Deeks.

 

“Clean up in the morning,” says Callen as they embraced in bed.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dwayne looked at his watch and noticed what time it was. “We are calling it night folks. Thank you all for coming to the wedding,” says Dwayne as he takes Christopher’s hand and pulls him in for one last public kiss. The crowd cheers as the two men leave the reception.

 

“Take me now,” whispers LaSalle.

 

“All in good time, baby,” says Dwayne. The two men made their way up to the suite that they were staying in for the week and could hear two rooms with loud screaming coming from them.

 

“Gibbs and DiNozzo. Deeks and Callen. Sounds like we are late to the party, Dwayne,” says Christopher with a shit eating grin on his face.

 

“We’ll make up for it in due time baby. Starting right now,” says Dwayne as he starts to play with Christopher’s balls as they kiss. Christopher starts to moan loudly as Dwayne moves his hand to Christopher’s hole and starts to insert one lubed up finger at a time into Christopher.

 

“Take me now King. Need you to suck me off,” says Christopher. Dwayne looks up at his husband with a shit eating grin on his face. Dwayne removed his fingers from Christopher to help get rid of his clothes. As Dwayne was stripping Christopher, Christopher was doing the same thing to Pride. Once both men got done stripping and feeling each other up, Dwayne’s fingers went back to work on Christopher. Dwayne gets down on his knees and starts to lick the tip of Christopher’s cock. LaSalle-Pride starts to moan as Dwayne moves his tongue up to the balls and back up the underside of his shaft.

 

“Taking it now,” says Dwayne. Christopher bucks up as he feels his body reacting to the feeling of both sides being used.

 

“Need.....to....cum,” says Christopher.

 

“Let me have it!” yells Dwayne. Christopher does as he is commanded by his husband and boss.

 

“Fuck me now King,” says Christopher.

 

“After you take me to the edge,” says Dwayne.

 

 

 

Christopher picked up Pride and carried him over to the bed and pulled out the lube. “You are going to get your brains fucked out of you, King,” says Christopher. Dwayne could feel the pressure building up as Christopher entered his husband.

 

“Ahaha!!!! Move hard and fast,” croaks out Pride. LaSalle-Pride grabs onto his husband’s hips and does as requested. Each thrust is faster and faster. Christopher leans down to Dwayne’s neck and bit him as he continued to thrust into Dwayne.

 

“Cum for me, love,” whispers Christopher. Dwayne looked into Christopher’s eyes as he starts to cum. Christopher feels Dwayne let loose. Christopher pulls out and let’s Dwayne rest for twenty minutes, before it was his turn of getting slammed by his husband.

 

Dwayne looked at his husband as he smiled. “Are you ready for round two?” asked Dwayne.

 

“Yes baby, I’m ready,” says Christopher.

 

“Let’s go then baby,” says Dwayne. Christopher moves to his knees and leans forward for Dwayne to enter him.

 

“Relax,” says Dwayne.

 

“Oh god.......that’s it King!!! Move, please move!!!” yells Christopher. Dwayne starts to slowly move to let Christopher used to the enlarged cock that is in him. After five minutes of slow moving, Dwayne starts to pick up the pace. Dwayne moves his hand to the neglected cock of his husband and starts to jerk him off. “Ahahaha!!!!!!! Faster King,” says Christopher. Dwayne listened to his husband and picked up the pace again.

 

“Almost there, sugarbear,” says Dwayne.

 

“Yes....yes....yes!!!!!!!!!” yells Christopher as the two men collapsed onto the bed.

 

"That was amazing sugarbear," says Dwayne.

 

* * *

 

 

About three weeks later, Gibbs was with his head in the toilet for ten minutes. Tony gets up and walks over to the bathroom to see Gibbs throwing up. “Baby, are you going to be able to go to work?” asked Tony.

 

“No!” yells Gibbs.

 

“Easy boss,” says Tony. Gibbs tries to get up off of the bathroom floor but collapses to the ground.

 

"My name is Anthony DiNozzo. I am an off duty SFA for NCIS. My husband is in need of medical at my 10-20. Roll an ambulance to my location for an unconscious NCIS Agent," says Tony.

 

"Understood Agent DiNozzo. ETA 10 minutes for EMS," says Dispatcher.

 

"10-4. I will have the door open for them. We are on the second floor in the master bedroom's bathroom," says Tony.

 

"10-4," says Dispatch.

 

"EMS, roll out to 1295 Pinewood Lane. I have an off duty NCIS Agent requesting medical help for his husband," says Dispatch.

 

"10-4. Eta 10 mins. Isn't that address for Agent Gibbs?" asked Ems Officer Tinner.

 

“10-4. That is the name on the history of his residence," says Dispatch.

 

 

Tinner looked at the door and noticed it was unlocked and opened just a jar. "Agent DiNozzo?" asked Tinner.

 

“Upstairs. Hurry he just stopped breathing!" yells Tony. The medics start to run up the stairs to see what was going on with the older NCIS AgeNt.

 

"GIBBS?" asked Tinner.

 

"Tinner?" asked Jethro.

 

"Usual questions that I would have to ask anyone in your case, Gibbs," says Tinner.

 

“Okay," says Gibbs as he grabs his stomach again.

 

"How long have you been like this Gibbs? when did you first notice the changes in your body? You're running a slight fever, Gibbs. Let me get you something for that," says Tinner.

 

"Tinner. I might be pregnant," says Gibbs. Tony looked at Gibbs in shock at what his husband had just told him.

 

"Really?" asked Tony with tears in his eyes.

 

"I didn't want to get your hopes up to high on this Tony but there's a chance it  could be twins," says Gibbs as Tinner and his team load up Gibbs.

 

"Thanks for the heads up Gibbs. I will have them radio it in to Bethesda so they don't run the risk of you loosing the pregnancy," says Tinner.

 

“Thanks," says Gibbs as Tony grabs his hand.

 

"Thank you for this Leroy. I know that I am unable to carry due to a couple of injuries to that area when I was playing football in college," says Tony.

 

"I love you too, Tony. I wouldn't trade this for anything else in the world," says Gibbs.

 

"I have a feeling that you will change your mind when you are in labor though," says Tony.

 

"Your probably right Tony. We will just have to wait and see," says Gibbs. It was 15 minutes to Bethesda from Jethro's house.

 

"What do you have?" yells the ER doctor.

 

"I have an NCIS Agent that is complaining of severe abdominal pain. He had stopped breathing just as we had pulled up and revived him on scene. One note though, he might be pregnant," says Tinner.

 

“He?" asked the doctor as he was questioning what he was hearing and nearly pissed himself when he saw that it was Jethro Gibbs as the father-to-be.

 

“You are in good hands Agent Gibbs. Wish it was under better circumstances that we saw each other again," says Tinner.

 

“Agreed, Jason. Tell the Admiral that we need to get the two teams together for a dinner soon at our place," says Gibbs.

 

"Will do, sir," says Tinner as he walks away.

 

 

 

The doctor rolled Gibbs into the trauma room to see what was going on with him. "Easy Gibbs," says they Doctor as she places a hand onto his stomach to comfort him.

 

"Thanks Coulter," says Gibbs.

 

"No problem Gunny. When did you and Tony start seeing each other?" asked Jessie Coulter.

 

"Three years ago. When did you go into general medicine?" asked Gibbs.

 

"10 years ago. I am happy to stay stateside with the family for now, until I PCS again but I have 30 in with the Navy. I might go into the civilian field," says Jessie.

 

"I will let Harm know that I bumped into you," says Gibbs.

 

"That would be great, Gunny, I haven't seen him in 15 years," says Jessie.

 

"Can you tell me what is going on with me?" asked Gibbs.

 

"It is severe morning sickness. It can be life threatening to you and possibly the babies if not treated correctly," says Coulter.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tinner looked at his phone and pulled it out to call AJ per Gibbs' request. "Admiral?" asked Tinner.

 

“Tinner, how are you doing son?" asked AJ.

 

"Good sir. I had a very strange call at work today and the patient insisted that I call you and tell you about what is going on with him," says Tinner.

 

"Really? That's really odd. Who was it?" asked AJ.

 

"Gibbs," says Jason.

 

"What was the call for?" asked AJ.

 

"He had collapsed in the bathroom of his personal residence. His husband, Agent DiNozzo, was the one to call it in," says Jason.

 

"What was the reason on why he had collapsed?" asked AJ.

 

"There is a strong probability that Agent Gibbs is..........pregnant, sir," says Jason. There was a pause on the line before AJ could respond to what he had heard from Jason.

 

"Pregnant? With Tony as the father? Wow. What else did Gibbs or DiNozzo say about this phone call?" asked AJ.

 

"Gibbs wants the two teams to get together and do a dinner to announce the pregnancy, but probably not until he is further along though, sir. I was just told to mention this to you," says Tinner.

 

“You did your job well. I will call Tony after a couple of days to let him know that the message was received loud and clear," says AJ.

 

"I will see you at the dinner, sir," says Jason.

 

"See you then Tinner. It was good to hear from you," says Aj as they hung up. _'You lucky bastard Gibbs. I wish Tony was mine, but Harm is the next best thing,'_   thinks Aj.

 

 

 

Harm walked into the bedroom and saw that AJ had just hung up the phone. "Who was that at this hour of the day?" asked Harm as he is rubbing his swollen belly.

 

"Tinner. He was told to call me by one of his patients," says Aj.

 

"What was that about?" asked Harm.

 

"Jethro, of all people. Which was weird on why he was taken to the hospital," says Aj.

 

"What was his cause for having to be taken to the hospital?" asked Harm as he snuggled into Aj's arms.

 

"The same reason as you baby. He's pregnant," says Aj.

 

"Really? Do we know the father?" asked Harm.

 

"We do. DiNozzo," says Aj. Harm just stared at Aj for what he just told his husband.

 

"Gibbs!!!! Pregnant!!! Wow.....he's in for a treat. Good for them," says Harm as he kisses his husband. "Aj, I......oh god.......my water.....oh shit.......just broke," says Harm in a heavy panting breath.

 

 "I'll call it in, baby," says Aj.

 

"My name is AJ Chegwidden. I need an ambulance rolled out to my current 10-20. My husband is pregnant and his water just broke," says Aj.

 

"Understood. Eta 15 minutes," says Dispatch.

 

"Harm, I have an ambulance on the way. Is there anything I can do for you right now?" asked Aj.

 

"Back to.....the.....bed.....to....AHAHA!!!" yells Harm. Aj scoops him up and carries him to the bed.

 

"Easy Harm. I got you. I need to open the front door. I hear the ambulance," says Aj.

 

"Okay....hurry.....I have....to push!!!" yells Harm.

 

"Give me a minute. It will be less than two minutes," says Aj.

 

 

 

Aj runs in a full sprint to unlock the front door and runs back up to Harm to see that his husband was crowning with their daughter. "Now!" yells Harm as Aj sees the pain elevate on his husband's face.

 

"I got you Harm. Just breathe. I got you," says Aj. Harm starts to push more and the shoulders are freed from the birth canal. "One more big push Harm and then our daughter is here," says Aj with tears streaming down his face.

 

"It hurts," says Harm.

 

"I got you. Just one more push Harm," says Aj. Aj places his hands on the baby's head and back.

 

"She's beautiful Harm. Let me get her cleaned up really quick," says Aj.

 

"Okay.....he's coming now," says Harm. Aj turns back with their daughter and lays her on the bed next to Harm.

 

"He's coming," says Harm. "Easy sweetheart. I got you. Just like with Sarah, nice and easy," says Aj.

 

"Sarah?" asked Harm.

 

"I have always liked that name and I know that Mac would have been honored with that," says Aj.

 

"Your right. I miss Mac," says Harm as two more pushes bring their son into the world.

 

"They're perfect Aj. I am so happy that their are here. I am so sore and tired," says Harm.

 

"Just rest as I clean them up," says Aj. The medics show up 5 minutes later.

 

"Admiral?! What do you have?" asked the Medic.

 

"My husband just delivered twins. Needs a transport to the hospital to see if they are okay," says Aj.

 

"surething Admiral," says the Medic.

 

It was two days later, when Harm and Aj made it back to their house with the babies. Bud and Harriet had received a call from Aj to let them know about Harm. They went over to the house to get the house cleaned up and to have food ready for them when they came home. All the babies clothing was organized with the days to use them on  and the extras that were in the baby bag. Bottles where ready for the Captain and the Admiral. The two men were surprised that they where able to do what they did in 2 days. "Bud, Harriet. Thank you for everything," says Aj and Harm.

 

"Let me take them and lay them down in their cribs," says Harriet.

 

"thank you, "says Harm as he and Aj go to their room to catch up on there sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tinner headed back home to his husband at the end of his shift. "Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling today?" asked Jason.

 

"I am good, Jason. Why are you all smiles?" asked Webb.

 

"I just found out that Jethro could be pregnant," says Jason.

 

”Oh my god!! GIbbs!!! PREGNANT?!?!?! Holy shit. I would never expected it from that Marine. Who's the father?" asked Webb.

 

"Tony DiNozzo," says Jason.

 

"Really? Oh good lord. That is going to be interesting, Jason," says Webb.

 

"I am heading back to bed now that you are home," says Webb.

 

"Just let me run a bath for you. You look like you need I," says Jason.

 

"I do need it," says Webb. The two men walk into the bathroom and Jason turns on, Clay, " says Jason as starts the water for Clayton and helps him get undressed.

 

"Thank you," says Webb. Clayton gets into the tub and realizes that something is wrong. "Tinner!!!" yells Clayton.

 

"What happened?" asked Jason.

 

"I think I am in labor," says Clayton.

 

"I thought you wanted a natural birth anyways. Here you go. I got you baby," says Tinner. Twenty minutes later Tinner helped deliver his twin girls at home.

 

"Clay, I love you," says Jason.


	2. Bayou party

It was 8 months since the NOLA agents got married. Gibbs was the first of the agents to find out that he was pregnant. Hence the reason for the Party On The Bayou.

 

It was a beautiful day on the Mississippi Delta. Dwayne Pride was looking at his phone when he noticed a call from Gibbs with a voice mail message. **_'Pride, It's Gibbs. I just wanted to give you a heads up that I am coming into town for Mardi Gras with my husband and SFA. I just wanted to see if you would like to do dinner with us? To sweeten the deal, I will pay. Bring Christopher along for the ride. I know that Tony would love to talk with him again. Call me when you get this, King.'_**

 

Pride looked at his phone and saw that Christopher had texted him.  _'Dwayne? We need to talk soon. I think I might be in trouble. I just went to the doctor and found out some exciting news that will affect the both of us. Call me.'_

 

'What's next?' thinks Pride.

 

"Christopher?" asked Dwyane.

 

"Hey babe. I was just at the doctor and found out what was causing me to be extremely ill this last week, King," says Christopher.

 

"What is it baby? We can get through this. You and me, together no matter what is going on in your body Christopher. I always have a place for you, in my heart," says Dwayne.

 

"I found out that I can carry a child. which is why I have been so sick lately. I know that this is a lot to take in at this moment, but it's going to be twins, Dwayne Pride," says Christopher. Dwayne walks over to sit down on his couch as he heard what his husband was telling him, they are expecting a child.

 

"Twins? My god, Christopher. That is wonderful. Be safe coming home tonight. We need a long talk about work now," says Dwayne.

 

"I know King, I know. What about a team meeting?" asked Christopher.

 

"Let's do that tonight. Meet me at the office," says Dwayne.

 

"Okay. I will be there, Love," says Christopher.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, back out in LA, Deeks and Callen got word of their own. “Thank you, Doctor,” says Callen as he sits nervously with Marty’s hand in his.

 

“Well, I was a bit surprised when I received the results on the tests that I had ran on the both of gentlemen. I had the lab run it twice to make sure that this was correct. You are both pregnant,” says the doctor.

 

“What? My god, Marty. What are we going to do?” asked Callen.

 

“We will get through this, love,” says Marty with a kiss on his husband’s cheek. “Doctor, how far along are we?” asked Callen.

 

“Mr. Callen, you and your husband, are about 4 months along,” says the Doctor.

 

"Thank you for this doctor. I would like to get copies of both of the ultrasounds for us," says Callen.

 

"Surething. How many copies?" asked the doctor.

 

"Eight. I know that we want a copy for our self but for the team as well. I know that Hetty will flip out," says Callen.

 

"I will get those for you gentlemen," says the Doctor.

 

"Are you okay, Love?" asked Deeks.

 

"I'm okay. I am nervous. I know that this will be a learning curve for us both. I know that this was a shock for the both of us," says Marty.

 

"I am happy that we are in this together. I never had a real family that loved me. I was a foster kid. This is different for me," says G.

 

"Here you go gentlemen. I just wanted to say 'Good Luck'. Be safe and stay clear of the fieldwork unless it's an all hands on deck mission," says the doctor.

 

"Thank you for everything. We will see you soon," says Marty.

 

"See you next month," says the Doctor.

 

"How about a trip?" says Callen.

 

"I would love to. How about Mardi Gras?" asked Marty.

 

"Sure. I know that Pride would love to see us. Oh, Gibbs and Tony will be there as well," says Callen.

 

"Text Pride and let him know we will be invading the bayou," says Marty with a grin on his face.

 

"I will baby," says Callen.

 

  _'Pride? Just wanted you to know that the LA team (Callen and Deeks) is invading your area for the Mardi Gras. We have some news for you guys once we get there. We will see you soon. Deeks and Callen.'_

 

 

 

Pride looked at his phone and laughed. He had a feeling that it is the same news that Christopher LaSalle just told him.  _ **'That's great. I know that Gibbs and DiNozzo will be happy to see you guys. Chris and I have some news as well for the rest of the teams that will be here. When you guys get in come strat over to the office. I will have a some cafe du monde waiting for you.'**_

 

"I just got a reply back from Pride. It had me laughing," says Deeks as he showed his husband.

 

"HAHAHAHA!!!!! That's Pride for you," says Callen.

 

Gibbs was looking down at his husband and felt loved like no other person in the world. "Tony?" asked Jethro.

 

"Hey baby. How are you feeling today?" asked Tony.

 

"I know that I will be happy when our child is here. I feel like a blimp. I know that this will be over soon," says Jethro.

 

"I know baby, I know. I am excited to meet our daughter," says Tony.

 

"It's scary. I haven't been this nervous since Shannon was pregnant. It's just hard to get this through my head that I am the one now in that role," says Gibbs.

 

**_'Looking forward to all the other agents that are coming into town. I will let Loretta know that you all are going to need a place to crash.'_ **

 

"Sounds like fun," says Tony.

 

"It will be sweetheart. It will be fun to see the other leads and their spouses," says Gibbs.

 

"It will be. I love you guys," says Tony as he places his hand onto Gibbs' stomach and rubs its. Just as he starts to rub his stomach, he felt the baby kick.

 

"Wow! Really?! Wow!" says Tony as he gives Gibbs a hug.

 

"I know," says Jethro.

 

“Are you sure that this is a good idea with you being so close to your due date?” asked Tony.

 

“I want a vacation before we can’t get away,” says Gibbs.

 

“Okay Marine,” says Tony as they kiss.

 

 

 

"Hey Loretta, do you have a minute?" asked Pride.

 

"I always do for you Dwayne. What's going on?' asked Loretta.

 

"Four agents, 2 DC and 2 LA, will be coming down for Mardi Gras and need a place to crash while they are here," says Dwayne.

 

"Okay. Let them stay with me. It will be fun," says Loretta.

 

"Thank you Loretta. I will let the guys know that they are good to go to your place," says Dwayne.

 

"I will head home and get the place set up for the boys. Anything that I need to be aware?" asked Loretta.

 

"No strong scents. I have a feeling on why they are all coming to visit over Mardi Gras week. There will be a meeting at the office with them and our team. Be there Loretta. It is going to be very interesting meeting,” says Dwayne. 

 

 

 

It was two days later that The DC and LA team, made it down to NOLA. They bump into each other at the airport. "TONY!" yells Callen.

 

"Hey Callen. Hows it going?" asked DiNozzo.

 

"Doing really good. Looking forward to just relaxing this week. It has been a hell of a week at work," says Callen.

 

"I know the feeling. Hey Deeks. Doing okay?" asked Tony as he saw Callen's husband walk up looking like he was about to throw up.

 

"Just tired. Long flight. Just a long week," says Deeks.

 

"I know that feeling. It was a bad week for us," says Tony. Gibbs slowly walks up to the rest of the men that were talking with a look of pain on his face.

 

"Tony?" asked Gibbs.

 

"Yeah, love. Are you feeling okay?" asked Tony.

 

"Just an old injury that is giving me a little bit of trouble. It's nothing big Tony. I will be fine," says Gibbs.

 

"I don't think so. I will have Loretta take a look at you when we get to her house," says Tony.

 

“Fine,” says Gibbs as they all grab their respective bags and head out to the car that a Pride arranged for them.

 

 

 

” _Pride, have Loretta bring her gear with her back to her house. Gibbs might be going in to labor,_ ” texts Tony.

 

“Loretta, Tony just gave me a heads up. Gibbs might be in labor,” says Pride.

 

"Okay, Dwayne. Thanks for the heads up. If he is, the house isn't going to be quiet. I will call you when they get to the house. Dwayne, how is Christopher?" asked Loretta.

 

"I told him that we need to do a team meeting tonight at the bar. Christopher has important news that will affect the two of us for the rest of our lives," says Dwayne.

 

"Okay, Dwayne," asked Loretta.

 

"Thanks Loretta. We will see you later, if Gibbs doesn't have their twins tonight," says Dwayne.


	3. Gibbs twins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Dwyane thought, Gibbs went into labor.

Loretta met the group of men at her house. "Gentlemen, welcome to the the house of Wade. Gibbs?" asked Loretta.

 

"Hey doc. I might need.....oh shit," says Gibbs. Loretta looks at Gibbs and sees fluid running down the front of his pants.

 

"Lets get him on to the ground so I can check him," says Loretta.

 

"Okay doc," says Tony as he grabs his husband's hand to help him down on to the ground.

 

"I got you Gibbs," says Tony and Loretta.

 

"Loretta?" asked Deeks and Callen.

 

"Grab some boiling water and fresh towels out of the hall closet," says Loretta.

 

"Okay Doc," replies Callen and Deeks.

 

"I got you Gibbs," says Tony.

 

"I know. Doc.....need to.....push," says Gibbs.

 

"Let's get you a little more comfortable, Jethro," says Loretta as she takes his bottoms off and lays a beach towel of Gibbs's waist.

 

"Thank you gentlemen," says Loretta as she focuses on Jethro and the baby.

 

"On the next contraction Gibbs, I need for you to start pushing," says Loretta

 

"Okay Doc," says Gibbs as he starts to push. Tony was holding Gibbs' hand as he continued with the deliver.

 

"Gibbs, I need for you to relax a little bit more by slowing the pushing down. I have the head right now. Give me your hands," says Loretta. He does as he is told.

 

"One more push Jethro and you will have your child," says Loretta. Tony gets a hand on the back of the baby's head as Jethro pushes for the final time.

 

"Oh god....A girl. Tony, it's a girl," says Gibbs with tears rolling down his face.

 

"Thank you Loretta," says Tony.

 

"I very rarely get live patients. I was happy to help, Jethro. Congratulations, Jethro and Tony," says Loretta as she cleans up the baby.

 

"Jet, thank you," says Tony as he gives Gibbs a kiss.

 

"Doc.....I think....there is....oh shit....another one," says Gibbs as he looks at Loretta.

 

"Callen, can you take their daughter for a moment?" asked Loretta.

 

"Yes ma'am," says Callen. 

 

 

Marty watches Gibbs and Tony as they go through this one more time. "How is their daughter doing?" asked Deeks.

 

"She is good. She looks like the both of them. I can't wait to meet the other baby," says Callen.

 

"I know. It's exciting. To think we are about 5 months away from this ourselves," says Deeks.

 

"I know and that is what is worrying me," says Callen.

 

"One more time Gibbs. I got your second daughter," says Loretta. Marty and Callen looked at each other as they were waved back over to Gibbs and Tony.

 

"Congratulations. Here is your other baby girl Tony," says Callen.

 

"Thank you guys for being here for this. It will be interesting going forward with the other teams and if it happens to them as well," says Tony.

 

"It will be an experience that will be new to the both of us," says Callen as he places a hand on both of their bellies.

 

"The two of you? Wow. Congratulations," says Gibbs.

 

"It will be the best adventure of your lives. Enjoy the trip now and don't worry about the babies until you get home," says Tony.

 

"Kate and Kelley Gibbs-Dinozzo," says Gibbs.

 

"I love it," says Tony.

 

 

 

Dwayne and Christopher pull up to Loretta's house to only see an ambulance waiting there for Gibbs to be taken to the hospital. "Callen? Deeks? Loretta?" asked Pride.

 

"Two girls. Getting looked at by a doctor at the hospital. You wanted to meet the team tonight?" asked Loretta.

 

"Yes, we did. It can wait until Gibbs and Tony are back at the house. I don't want to leave them out," says Chris.

 

"Okay. We will wait until they are back to Loretta's," says Dwayne.

 

"Come on Pride, not fair," says Deeks.

 

"Sorry brother. Need to tell the entire family about it," says Dwayne.

 

"Okay and thanks," says Callen.

 

"For what?" asked Dwayne.

 

"Considering us family. I never really had one man," says Callen.

 

"Your welcome Callen,"says Dwayne as the two men hug. 

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs wakes up to the sound of Tony singing to their daughter in Italian. "Hey," says Gibbs.

 

"Hey there yourself. Here's Kate. Kelley is sleeping," says Tony.

 

"Thank you," says Gibbs as Tony leans in for a kiss.

 

"Sounds like Kelley is up now too," says Tony as he walks over to their other daughter.

 

"Kate is good. i just got done feeding her,"says Gibbs as he takes Kelley from Tony. Tony grabs up Kate to start to get her to go back to bed. He smelt something that no little being should be able to produce.

 

"Holy hell,Kate. That is nasty, little girl," says Tony as he sets Kate into her basinent.

 

"What happened?" asked Gibbs.

 

"It's like mustard gas. My god that little girl has bad gas," says Tony. The nurse laughs as she walks into the room and then realized Tony wasn't joking.

 

"She might need goats milk for a while or formula. Some babies are really picky," says the nurse.

 

"Thanks. Is there a chance that we could try goats milk?" asked Gibbs.

 

"Sure. Let me get with the cafeteria and see if we have some on hand. It will be about ten minutes. How are they otherwise?" asked the nurse.

 

 

"Really good. I am excited. I was a father once before but lost her and her mother due to a mexican drug lord wanted the witness, my wife, dead and got my Kelley in the action," says Gibbs.

 

"I am sorry about that. I am happy that you have found love again," says the nurse.

 

"Any word on the goats milk?" asked Tony.

 

"Here it is. I had them make up a couple of bottles for both girls. I would keep them on the same food until we can get them on to solid foods," says the nurse.

 

"When can we try regular formula with them?" asked Gibbs.

 

"After their first doctor's appointment. Let the doctor know about the severe gas," says the nurse.

 

"Thank you so much," says Gibbs. Tony walks over and shakes her hand before she walked out of the room.

 

"I need coffee," says Gibbs.

 

"Okay. I will rustle some up after I get them to sleep," says Tony.

 

 

 

Tony has the magic touch. Both of the girls fall a sleep on him as he lays them down in the bassinet. Tony walks back over and sees that Gibbs is sleeping. Tony walks out and down to the nurses station to see if he could get some coffee. "Coffee?" asked Tony.

 

"I'll show you. Follow me," says the male nurse.

 

"Thanks. The husband is cranky without it and now have twin girls," says Tony.

 

"Congratulations. How is he holding up?" asked the male nurse.

 

"Doing good. He's tired but will be good," says Tony.

 

"Here you go. Let me know if you need anything else," says the male nurse.

 

"Thanks," says Tony as he grabs the coffee and heads back to their room. Just as Tony was about to turn the corner, he sees Sonjia and Tammy walking up to him with gift bags.

 

"Grigorio? Percy?" asked Tony.

 

"Yes, it is, Tony. This is from our team and the LA guys to help you while you are stay here in NOLA," says Sonjia.

 

"Thank you so much you guys. It means a lot to us. He's sleeping right now but I know he is in need of coffee. He hasn't had any throughout the pregnancy," says Tony as the three of the walk back over to the room.

 

 

 

"Leroy?" asked Tony.

 

"I thought you had went back to Loretta's. Tammy, Sonjia, it's good to see you again," says Gibbs.

 

"You too, Gibbs. Congratulations on the girls," says the two women.

 

"Not a chance Gibbs. I didn't want to leave you. Besides, you have been harassing me during the entire pregnancy about not being able to have any of this," says Tony as he hands his husband the large coffee. Gibbs opens the cap of the cup and takes in a really long whiff of the coffee.

 

"God that smells and taste wonderful," says Gibbs.

 

"These are for us and the girls from the rest of the NOLA team and the LA team that is here," says Tony.  Kelley was the first one to wake up.

 

"May I Gibbs?" asked Sonjia.

 

"Support the head while you are holding her and she will be good Sonjia," says Gibbs.

 

"I will Gibbs," says Sonjia.


	4. Home with the girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24 hours after Gibbs had their girls, the four of them made there way back to Loretta's. "The babies are sleeping. You should take a nap before we meet with Pride and LaSalle tonight," says Tony. 
> 
> "I will babe. Thank you for the trip. I know that this is hard on both of us right now being away from our home in DC, but I am glad we have them around us," says Gibbs. 
> 
> "I am happy to, Jethro. I wish they were truly here," says Tony. 
> 
> "Me too. I know that they would be very happy that we named the girls after them," says Gibbs.
> 
> "Sleep babe. I know you need rest. I will wake you when it is time to meet the team," says Tony.

Tony and Jethro look at the time and see that they have been at the hospital for 24 hours when the doctor came in to check on the family. "Leroy. Tony. I just wanted to say that you are free to go home with your girls but can not fly with them until three months from now. I know that the drive is really long, but I think that would be the best thing for you right now," says the doctor.

 

"thank you doctor. What about her gas?" asked Tony.

 

"Stick with the goats milk for know until you see your regular Doctor. Mention the severe gas from breast milk and see what he/she says about it," says the Doctor.

 

"We will," says Gibbs.

 

 

 

About an hour later the obgyn doctor came in to the room to talk to Gibbs and Tony. "Hello gentlemen and little ladies. Wow!! which one has the bad gas?" asked the Obgyn.

 

"This little girl, Kelley. She had that when I first started to breastfeed. They had us switch over to goats milk to see if it would help," says Gibbs.

 

"Give it a couple of days for her to get used to the goats milk. If she has issues with that, then move onto Infamil Lipil with Iron. Get with your doctor back in D.C.," says the doctor.

 

"Thanks Doc," says Gibbs.

 

"Your welcome. I will get the paperwork going to get you out of here," says the doctor.

 

"I'm going to really happy to get back to Loretta's,"  says Gibbs.

 

"It will be really nice to see the others again. I hope they sleep well," says Tony. 

 

"I am going to call Dwayne to see if he can get us and pick up two car seats," says Jethro.

 

"Okay, babe," says Tony as he starts to pick up Gibbs' things and put them into the bag.

 

"I love what they gave us," says Gibbs as he looks into the bags that Tammy and Sonjia had given them.

 

Tony walked back over and saw what Gibbs had opened up. "That is too funny!" yells Tony as he sees the Army uniform instead of a Marine's uniform. He holds it up and has Gibbs giggling.

 

"It will look good on the girls. Anything else Tony?" asked Gibbs.

 

"There is this. It is for you and you alone, jethro," says Tony as he hands him a letter and a gift.

 

_**"Jethro,** _

 

_**I know that this isn't how you wanted your girls to come into this world but it happened. I have included a gift card to a spa that is up in D.C. for once you are up and ready to walk around really well. I know that you are feeling sore right now, but it will get better. I was happy to help you welcome them into the world. They will be well loved for by you and your husband, plus all of the NCIS teams. Give it time and you will have more men like you in the field and in the office. Dwayne and Chris are next in line with the babies that Chris is carrying. I know that they are excited and nervous. So don't be surprised if they call you, Jethro, for some advice on raising them.** _

 

_**Marty and Callen are having a tough go of it right now. Give them time to trust each other before they ask for help. I know that they are going to need it with each of them carrying a set of twins. Be kind to the teams as you all are working and being fathers. I know that it is hard but, you have each other to fall back on to for advice and help. Each member of each relationship, is very unique with their personalities. Just like children, it takes time to see the nuances of each person, so be patient with them, if they ask the same question over and over again.** _

 

_**Your Truly,** _

 

_**Loretta Wade."** _

 

Jethro starts to tear up after reading what Loretta had said to him.

 

"Are you okay?" asked Tony.

 

"I am fine. The gift and letter are from Loretta," says Jethro as he hands it to Tony for him to read.

 

"That is so sweet of her, Jethro. I know that she is right bout some of the stuff that she was saying," says Tony.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Just as the doctor had said, the hour had gone by pretty darn quick. "Thanks ladies," says Tony as he is smiling at the staff and his family.

 

Tony wheels out Jethro and the twins out to the car that Dwayne had sent for them to take them back to Loretta's. "I love you Tony," says Jethro as they kiss. Tony helped Jethro in to the car and then put the twins into the car.

 

"Jethro, I am a happy man right now. I know that we aren't in D.C. right now, but I am glad that this happened with our friends around us when the girls decided to come when they did," says Tony as they pull out of the hospital lot.

  


"Me too, Tony. I am happy it happened when it did. I can't wait to introduce the teams to them properly. They are happy. That makes me happy, Tony. A happy crew is always a good thing. I love them like family," says Jethro.

  


"So do I, Jethro. It really means a lot to me that they were there to helps us with the gifts for the girls. I know they didn't have to but it was really nice of them to do that," says Tony.

  


"I know, Tony. I can't wait to Thank the teams for the gifts. It helps until we get to D.C. I know that Abby will be made that I didn't call her yet about the babies. I will wait until tomorrow to do that once we are settled at Loretta's," says Jethro.

  


"Agreed. then she can do the chain relay about the news. She will be mad that she didn't get to see the delivery though," says Tony.

  


"She'll get over it. Don't be surprised if she takes time off to come down here to meet the girls," says Jethro.

  


"I really could see her do that though," says Tony as they pull up to Loretta's. Tony gets out to get the door for Jethro and then gets the girls out of the car and head into the house. 

  


  


* * *

  


  


"Anyone home?" asked Tony.

  


"Give me a minute, Tony," says Loretta as she walks into the living room and sees the family that she just delivered. 

  


"Hey Loretta," says Jethro as Loretta took the twins from Tony.

  


"Congratulations. I am happy that everything was okay. Let me help with the girls," says Loretta as Tony hands over both twins to Loretta as he helps Jethro over to the recliner to sit down for a while.

  


"Thanks for the gift Doc. I know I am really going to need that with work, kids, the team, and my husband," says Jethro with a silly grin on his face.

  


"No problem, jethro. I am happy that all of you are doing really good. If you need anything extra, just let me know and I will get it," says Loretta.

  


"There is one thing, Doc. Goat's milk, both of them need to be on it for a while. Kate has really bad gas from breast milk. Once we are all settled in again, I would like to see the other teams," says Jethro.

  


"We can do that, Jethro. Get some rest," says Loretta as she kisses his cheek.

  


"Your welcome, Jethro. It is my job," says Loretta.

  


"You did more than your job," says Tony.

  


"Right place at the right time," says Loretta as she puts down the twins in the cribs that the team picked up for them.


End file.
